


Nocturnal disunity

by Astarte



Series: Simplification [5]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, M/M, Mercy Killing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-06
Updated: 2004-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das unbeschwerte Zeiten nicht von Bestand sind, sollte Angel eigentlich wissen. Aber er ist gut im Vergessen von Wahrheiten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal disunity

_Comes alive_  
_And I never thought, you'd make it up so soon._  
_Night be nice -_  
_But I always knew, you're my destroyer._  
_Comes a time_  
_And I always thought, I'd make it up to you._

Die Nachmittagssonne stiehlt sich durch die geschlossenen Vorhänge zeichnet Muster auf das Parkett und die Wand. Zu abgeschwächt um wirklichen Schaden zu verursachen, trotzdem zu hell für seine Augen. Angel schließt sie instinktiv, konzentriert sich auf seine anderen Sinne. Atmet stattdessen den Duft von Sex und Blut ein, der noch leicht in dem Raum hängt. Fühlt Cordelias nackten Körper, der sich an seine Linke im Schlaf presst, eng mit seinem verflochten ist.

Während Wesley in kurzer Entfernung auf dem Rücken liegt, ein Schatten in seiner Wahrnehmung ist, eine undefinierbare Leere. Einem Vakuum gleich oder einem Schwarzen Loch, etwas, das egal wie oft man es auffüllt, nie schwächer wird, sondern nur stärker mit der Materie, die es verschlingt. Er spürt immer noch den Drang, ihn aufzufüllen. Nachzufüllen. Abzufüllen. Mit seiner eigenen Essenz, seinem Blut, seinem Samen, aber Substanz verwandelt sich in Nichts. So wie Gedanken und Emotionen. Die Lücke ist nicht wiederzuschließen, die Kluft breiter als jemals zuvor und Erinnerungen nichts weiter als eine schwankende Brücke zwischen ihnen und der Vergangenheit.

Obwohl Wes durch einen Dämon animiert ist, der ein Teil von ihm war, ist er weiter von ihm entfernt als jemals zuvor.

Obwohl weniger als ein halber Meter zwischen ihnen liegt und er seine eigene Haltung widerspiegelt, regungslos.

Kein Atem, der die Ruhe im Zimmer stört und er ist sich nicht sicher, was ihn geweckt hat. Außer dem konstanten Hintergrundrauschens des Verkehrs vor dem Zimmer ist kein anderes Geräusch im gesamten Hyperion auszumachen, das nicht natürlichen Ursprungs ist. Das Trippeln von Ratten sich beinahe außerhalb seiner Wahrnehmung befindet, aber nicht ganz und er sollte weniger nachsichtig mit Cordelia sein. Verflucht, sie konnte keine Leichen im Keller einlagern, das war eklig und zog das Ungeziefer an. Die Strafpredigt, die er ihr dafür geben würde, wurde für einen späteren Anlass notiert. Ansonsten Stille und die Gefahr, die immer im Hintergrund seines Geistes summte. Eine alte Gefährtin, deren er sich nie ganz entledigen kann.

Eigentlich ist es zu früh, um aufzustehen. Selbst für ihn.

Vor allem in Anbetracht der letzten Nacht. Ihre Routine hat sich seiner angepasst, kein vortäuschen falscher, menschlicher Angewohnheiten mehr. Die Nacht gehört ihnen, die Tage sind angefüllt mit Schlafen, Warten, Zeitvertreib. Für gewöhnlich Sex. Gerade in den ersten Wochen. Er erinnert sich wieder, wie die Leichen in den Keller kamen, nein, Cor war nicht wirklich diejenige, die zum Lachen in selbigen ging. Er trug ebenfalls seinen Anteil daran.

Er wundert sich, warum er nicht dazu gekommen ist, die Körper im Anschluss zu verbrennen, bis ihm einfällt, dass sie gelangweilt war von den stillen Gebeten und geschrieenem Flehen. Stattdessen seine volle Aufmerksamkeit forderte, nachdem sie ihren Opfern ein schnelles Ende bereitet hatte. Nicht interessiert an seinen weiteren Lektionen, etwas von einem ‚uralten Vampir mit noch eingestaubterer Technik’ unter ihrem Atem gemurmelt hat und er die Herausforderung angenommen hat.

Angel nicht sicher ist, ob sie tatsächlich ein Gespür für die feineren Dinge des Unlebens entwickelt hat oder nur für die Jagd. Er stolz auf sie ist, die perfekte Gefährtin, welche die eigentliche Jagd ausdehnt und das Nachglühen umso süßer macht. Cor ist nach seinem Geschmack. In mehr als einer Hinsicht. Es ist gut wieder eine Frau an seiner Seite zu haben. Vereinfacht die Dinge wieder, weiche Kurven und Sex ist Sex.

Kein Machtspiel in jedem Fick, kein Mindfuck in jedem gesprochenen Wort.

Kaltblütig, heißblütig. Manchmal beides im selben Moment. Er ist wach und für einige Sekunden geneigt, Cor aufzuwecken oder Wes oder beide, damit sie ihn von seinen eigenen Instinkten ablenken, die leise am Rande seines Bewusstseins flüstern. Die Warnung zu undeutlich um klar vernommen zu werden. Oder zu durchsichtig, um sich nicht als Wahrheit zu klassifizieren.

Etwas geht vor in seiner kleinen Familie und er ist nicht Teil davon, obwohl er sie so gut wie keinen Moment aus den Augen lässt. Oder vielleicht ist das sein Problem, dass er zu involviert, um es zu sehen. Oder es nicht sehen will. Je nachdem.

Der Anflug von unbegründeter, blinder Panik vergeht, lässt ihn leicht alarmiert zurück und er beschließt, dass es Zeit ist zu denken. Einmal seinen Verstand einzuschalten, nach all den Wochen von gedankenlosen Sex und vorsätzlichen Blutbädern und die Konstellation zu analysieren, in der er sich befindet. Seinen Fokus zu lösen und sich stattdessen auf das größere Bild zu konzentrieren, das sich vor ihm ausbreitet.

Er ist nicht das erste Mal Teil eines unsicheren Triangels und die gefährlichste Variation, ist immer die mit einem anderen Mann, Vampir, was auch immer. Penn, Spike, Wesley. Die Rolle des Alpha und der Kampf darum, Frauen haben ein subtileres Machtverständnis und er hat sie zeitweise vorgezogen. Hölle, die Zeit mit Darla und Dru war eine der besten seines langen Lebens, aber irgendwann wird es langweilig.

Mit einem anderen Mann in dem Mix? Nicht möglich.

Zuviel Wut, zuviel Frust. Er denkt, dass es früher einfacher war oder vielleicht macht er sich auch nur etwas vor. Aber Penn und Spike waren vor ihm auf den Knien bevor sie wussten, um was es bei dem Spiel überhaupt geht. Wesley hatte ihn auf den Knien, damit dieser das Spiel überhaupt antrat und das war unter Umständen ein unverzeihlicher Fehler. Ein falsches Motiv, das seinen Tribut fordert.

Zur Hölle, seine anderen Childer benötigten Jahre, um halbwegs in der Position für Widerstand und Rebellion zu sein, während Cor und Wes ihm scheinbar eine Gnadenfrist gaben, um sich vor ihnen zu beweisen. Ihm gefällt das Denken immer weniger, aber es ist zu essentiell. Zu sehr Schlüssel seines Überlebens, um es abzustellen und eine Lösung zeichnet sich nicht schemenhaft in seinem Geist ab. Sondern nur die Fakten.

Wesley hat etwas in Planung. Der Gedankengang beunruhigt ihn, obwohl nicht wirklich neu. Der Hass ist dauernder Begleiter seines Childe und die Frage ist nicht, ob, sondern wann er zuschlägt und weshalb er sich mit seinem Vorhaben soviel Zeit lässt. Was sein großer Plan ist, auf den er hinarbeitet und auf wessen Seite Cordelia stehen wird. Die Sicherheit, dass es seine ist, bestand nie. Sie hat ihm ebenso wenig verziehen, dass er sie verwandelt hat wie Wes. Obwohl sie sich nicht beschwert, die Jagd lebt und ihre neue Macht liebt.

Die Nacht umarmt hat, wie einen unvergessenen Geliebten.

Wenn Drusilla seine Prinzessin war, dann hat die Bitch in Cordelia einer Königin Platz gemacht und er fühlt beinahe Erfurcht in ihrer Gegenwart. Ihre Unheiligkeit spornt seinen Dämon an, spült ihn an die Oberfläche, bis er von seinem Verlangen konsumiert wird und Wes war zu oft die Stimme der Vernunft in den letzten Wochen und das ist ebenso falsch. Denn der sollte derjenige sein, den die Blutlust verzehrt und die mangelnde Erfahrung, sollte es wiederum für ihn einfach machen, seine beiden Childer zu kontrollieren.

Aber Cordelia weiß, was sie will und wie sie es von ihm bekommt.

Spielt mit ihm, wie mit einem Frischling und ist zu überlegen für die wenigen Wochen, die sie ein Vampir ist. Während Wes zu reserviert erscheint, seine Opfer zu schnell und zu brutal erledigt und in der Zeit dazwischen beobachtet und zurückhält. Er fragt sich, wen genau Wes zurzeit jagt und in die Enge treibt. Der Verdacht, dass er die Beute ist, lässt sich nicht so einfach beiseite schieben, wie er sollte.

Er ist zwar ihr Sire, aber nicht ihr Meister.

Er war nicht geizig bei der Vergabe seines Blutes. Bei beiden nicht.

Und jetzt fragt er sich, was er in ihnen geweckt hat und wie er es eingrenzen kann.

Denn er hat keinen Zweifel, dass es für sie beide keinen Unterschied macht, ob er sie fünfmal hintereinander kommen lässt und sie ihm trotzdem den Pflock ins Herz treiben würde ohne zu zögern. Wenn es das wäre, nach dem ihnen der Sinn steht. Denn sie sind nicht loyal, nicht auf ihn angewiesen. Cor ist nicht mehr seine Seherin und Wes nicht mehr sein Watcher. Die Mission liegt hinter ihnen. Sie sind unabhängig und ein Teil von ihm will sie dafür brechen, langsam, mit aller Zeit der Welt und der rationelle Rest in ihm weiß, dass er sie niemals wieder brechen kann. Dass es dafür zu spät ist und er diese Chance ungenutzt verstreichen ließ, in seiner Eile zurück zu kommen.

Wieder eine Familie aufzubauen.

Er steht langsam auf, bedächtig, um Cor nicht zu wecken. Macht ein beruhigendes Geräusch unter seinem Atem, als sie sich bewegt. Sobald sein Platz geräumt ist, macht sie sich auf die Suche nach Wes. Noch immer schlafend, wird am anderen Ende des Bettes fündig und wickelt sich um ihn. Füllt eine Leere mit der anderen auf. Ersatz für ihn und er fragt sich, ob er wirklich so leicht ausgetauscht werden kann und ob es von Bedeutung ist. In letzter Instanz.

Dessen Hand verweilt auf ihrer weichen Hüfte und zieht sie nach einem Moment instinktiv näher. Beschützend. Nachdem die Szene vor ihm sich ausgespielt hat, sucht er kurz in seinem Ledermantel nach Zigaretten und Feuer, wird fündig und setzt sich in seinen favorisierten Sessel, um nachzudenken. Nicht zu grübeln. Einfaches Nachdenken, in der Hoffnung, dass er eine Lösung für dieses Dilemma findet, in dem er sich momentan befindet. Die beiden schlafenden Vampire im Blickfeld.

Er kann Wes nicht töten. Ebenso wenig Cor. Sie befinden sich momentan in einer wackligen Balance. Einer Dreiecksbeziehung, in der jeder auf den anderen angewiesen ist, um zu überleben. Um komplett zu sein. Wesleys Plan, soweit er einen verfolgt, ist ebenso simple. Cordelia von ihm isolieren, auf seine Seite zu bringen und sich im Anschluss ihres Sires entledigen. Auf die schmerzhafteste Weise.

Wes erinnert mehr an Spike, als er sich bis jetzt eingestanden hat.

Dunklere Haare, blauere Augen, tödlicher in seiner Entschlossenheit. Geduldiger in der Ausführung.

Die Frage, ob er sich tatsächlich in Cordelia verliebt hat oder ob es nur ein gespielter Akt ist, um sie für sich zu gewinnen, klingt in ihm nach und er ruft sich die Encounter der vergangenen Wochen ins Bewusstsein. Versucht durch den Schleier von Verwüstung, Blut, nackter Haut und Tod zu sehen, in seiner Suche nach einer Antwort. Die Zärtlichkeit und Nachsicht, die Wes ihr gegenüber offenbart, sprechen für tiefere Gefühle, andererseits zeigte er diese auch schon als Mensch.

Nichts das eindeutig für dämonische Liebe sprechen würde oder dagegen.

Ihre Haltung verrät ebenso wenig für wessen Seite sie sich entscheiden würde, wäre sie vor die endgültige Wahl gestellt. Sie genießt die gesteigerte Aufmerksamkeit und ist sich des Kampfes um ihre Person vollends bewusst, etwas das älter ist als sie. Älter als er. Älter als ihre Dämonen. Sie schwingt mit der Nachtbrise und schwelgt in ihrer neugefundenen Autorität. Er denkt, Cor liebt sie beide und ist nicht bereit die Situation zu beenden. Wenn es nach ihr gehen würde, dann blieben sie in dieser Schwebe, für immer. Er auch. Nur Wes ist eine unstabile Variable in diesem Spiel. Dass die beiden unter anderen äußeren Umständen einen Bund eingehen würden, der Jahrhunderte überdauert ist Fakt. Sie könnten die Welt beherrschen aus den Schatten und sporadisch schüchtert ihn dieses Wissen ein.

Cordelia ist eine Königin mit dem dazugehörenden Machthunger. Ihr Charakter gepaart mit Wes’ Verstand ergibt einen gefährlichen Mischung für die Welt, wie er sie kennt. Irgendwann nachdem er Wes gefeuert und bevor er vor ihm auf die Knie ging, wurde der Watcher für ihn unberechenbar. Unkalkulierbar, ohne dass der sein eigenes Ziel aus den Augen verloren hätte oder die Mission. Inzwischen mit seiner ganz eigenen persönlichen Mission.

Er arbeitet auf einen Höhenpunkt hin, der sich ihnen beiden entzieht.

Rache. Irgendwie ist es lustig. Irgendwie nicht.

Die Sonne hat sich vom Himmel verabschiedet, Zwielicht erfüllt den Raum, erweckt Schatten und Schemen zum Leben. Die beiden Kreaturen vor ihm erwachen langsam. Die Totenstille wird durch das lautlose Summen der Erwartung ausgefüllt. Nicht mehr als eine Veränderung der Energie im Raum. Die Freiheit, die ihnen die Nacht gewährt, feuert die Dämonen in ihnen an, animiert sie. Subtil. Tödlich. Faszinierend.

Wes ist der erste, der die Augen aufschlägt und die neue Situation in sich aufnimmt. Ihn in der Ecke, in den Sessel geschmiegt vorfindet und nicht an seinem angestammten Platz in ihrer Mitte. Er erwidert dessen langsames Lächeln nicht und schlägt die Einladung mit einem Kopfschütteln ab. Die vergessene Zigarette in seiner Hand anzündend, wartet er auf dessen nächste Reaktion.

Ist nicht erstaunt, als Wes seine Aufmerksamkeit Cordelia zuwendet und sie ihm bereitwillig im Halbschlaf entgegenkommt. Die beiden ihre eigene Sprache finden und Wes sich Zeit lässt ihren Körper zu erkunden. Fingerspitzen auf nacktem Fleisch. Die Zeit ausdehnt und anfüllt mit den kleinen Lauten, die er ihrer Kehle entlockt. Fragt sich, ob er ihn anlocken will oder ob er tatsächlich nur die Agenda eines Höhepunktes verfolgt. Oder mehrere. Zündet die nächste Zigarette an, die Flamme füllt kurz die Dunkelheit und ihr Kopf rollt zur Seite, ihr Blick fokussiert sich auf ihn.

Cordelia streckt ihm einladend die Hand entgegen, „Angel?“

Wieder verneint er mit einer Kopfbewegung. Die Neugierde ist diesmal stärker als die Begierde.

Er braucht Antworten, die er nicht finden kann, wenn er ihnen zu nahe kommt und von seinen Gefühlen geblendet wird. Ihre Enttäuschung ist schnell besänftigt von Wes’ Zunge zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Die Augen wieder geschlossen, alles ausblendend bis auf die Quelle ihrer Lust, die sich perfekt in ihren Gesichtszügen widerspiegelt. Primitiv und elementar.

Der Künstler in ihm will das Bildnis festhalten, diesen makellosen Moment ungetrübter Leidenschaft. Der Mann in ihm, will den dunklen Haarschopf zurückziehen und den Rivalen töten. Der Dämon will sich den beiden auf dem Bett anschließen und sie auf ihre Plätze verweisen.

Er untersagt seinem Körper jegliche Bewegung, zwingt seine Muskeln zum Stillstand.

Sie kommt das erste Mal mit Wes’ Namen auf den Lippen.

Er hält perfekt still in den Nachwehen ihres Orgasmus, bis die Glut seiner Zigarette sich in seine Finger brennt und er sie im Aschenbecher ausdrückt. Wes lässt die Position hinter sich, ihre Lippen treffen sich, so wie ihre Hüften. Seine Anwesenheit ist vergessen, zu gefangen ineinander.

Der abgehackte Atem, der den Raum füllt, gehört zu ihm.

Er fragt sich, ob das alles ist, was zu ihm gehört. Was er sein Eigen nennen kann und als Besitz beanspruchen, hier in diesem Schlafzimmer mit seinen beiden Childern. Nicht mehr als Schatten im dunklen Raum. Geräusche, die eine uralte Sprache sprechen und der Geruch. Seine Nasenflügel beben als er einen tiefen Atemzug nimmt, die beiden in sich aufnimmt. Seine Lungen in das tote Leben taucht, das sie offerieren können. Das er ihnen gegeben hat. Spürt, wie sein Brustkorb sich ausdehnt und weitet, bei dem Versuch, soviel von ihnen in sich zu behalten, wie er imstande ist. So wie er sie mit seinem Blut angefüllt hat.

Bis zum letzten Tropfen, bis die Welt schwarz um ihn wurde und er fragt sich, weshalb.

Für einen kurzen transparenten Moment, fragt er sich ernsthaft, weshalb.

Weshalb er ihnen dieses Leben mit all den dazugehörenden Limitationen aufgezwungen hat, nur um sie weiter von sich entfernt zu haben, als jemals zuvor. Und die Frage blendet sich aus, wird zu nichts, als er den würzigen Geruch des ersten Blutes wahrnimmt, das Wes an die Oberfläche dringen lässt. Welches die Luft in eine Fülle taucht, die ihn schwindelig macht. Seine Sinne toben auf. Er fühlt, wie sich die Energie in ihm aufbaut, konsumiert und blendet, obwohl ihn mehr als zwei Meter von den beiden trennen, ist die Verbindung da. War es immer.

Deshalb. Blut und Sex. Und Ewigkeit.

Sein Fokus wird klarer mit dem Dämon an der Oberfläche, Konturen werden zu Formen und Schatten zu Körper. Silhouetten sind nicht mehr geisterhaft und die blassen Gestalten, die sich von der schwarzen Seide abheben, haben etwas Mystisches. Beinahe antik in ihrer vollendeten Schönheit und gezähmten Kraft. Er fühlt den Stolz in sich und die Zufriedenheit des Schöpfers. Es ist nicht von Bedeutung, ob sie ihn töten oder in ihrer Mitte akzeptieren, er hat sie geformt und erschaffen und selbst wenn sie nicht auf sein Wissen angewiesen sind oder die Welt um sie herum, sich nicht grundlegend verändert hat, sondern nur die Seite auf der sie stehen, so hat er sie verändert. Für immer.

_‚Jagen, ficken und gefickt werden.’_

Wesleys Worte hallen in ihm nach, wie ein langverlorenes Echo und er lacht leise in sich hinein, lenkt damit die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf sich. Unterbricht den ungebändigten Rhythmus und er gibt ihnen mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass sie fortfahren sollen. Die Vereinfachung hat die Perfektion erreicht und ist dennoch weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt als zu keiner anderen Zeit zuvor.

Wes’ Blick bohrt sich noch immer in seinen und sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigt, dass er sein Lachen nicht ignorieren wird, egal wie sehr Cor sich unter ihm windet und ihn stimmlos um etwas anfleht, das nur Wes ihr im Moment geben kann. Die harten gelben Augen zeigen, dass er das Thema nicht fallen lassen wird und er fragt sich, ob bereit für die größte Lüge seines Lebens ist, diejenige die sie alle hier hergebracht hat.

Wesley, Cordy und ihn. Angel.

Immer noch ein Mann.

Immer noch mit Dämon.

Immer noch mit Seele.

„Jagen, ficken und gefickt werden.“ Bernsteinfarbene Augen verwandeln sich in blaue. Geflüstert, „Es ist nicht wirklich so einfach, ist es, Wesley?“

Der Raum füllt sich mit Stille und Cors haselnussfarbene Augen bohren sich in Wes’, der ihrem Blick aus dem Weg geht. Irgendwo auf den Punkt links von Angels Schulter starrt, ohne ihn wahrzunehmen. Und er sieht die Teile zusammenklicken, nicht nur in ihm, sondern vor allem in ihr. Das was sie hier hergebracht hat. Während sie auf den Mann über ihr starrt, hart und nun weiß, wer sie getötet hat und wie. Direkter als Angel. Effektiver. Derjenige, der die oberste Direktive ihrer damaligen Mission vergessen hat, den Hilflosen zu helfen für die Wiedergutmachung und das Wort hat einen bitteren Beigeschmack. Heute. Im Jetzt.

Cordelia schweigt und sie beide wissen, dass dies gefährlicher als ihre geschickte Zunge ist. Die Konsequenzen ihrer Stille weitreichender sind, als die ihrer Beschwerden und Tiraden. Angel fällt auf, dass sie in diesem neuen Leben nie gefragt hat, wie es dazu kam. Wie er dem Dämon in ihm den Vortritt lassen konnte, das Steuer übergeben und die Seele machtlos auf den Beifahrersitz verbannen.

Seine Augen gleiten über ihr Profil, ihren Körper. Selbst im Tod noch gebräunt von der Sonne und er ahnt, dass sie älter als Darla werden muss, um diesen letzten goldenen Beweis ihres frühren Lebens zu einem milchigen Ton verblassen zu lassen. Ihre Beine sind nicht mehr fordernd um Wes’ Hüften geschlungen, aber sie stößt den Vampir auch nicht zurück, mustert ihn kalt und seelenlos.

Angels Lächeln ist triumphierend, während er den tiefen Riss begutachtet, der sich langsam durch die Einheit seiner Childer zieht. Die Harmonie, welche die beiden bei ihrem Liebesakt ausgestrahlt haben zu einer dumpfer Dissonanz werden lässt. Lehnt sich weiter in seinem Sessel zurück. Das erste Mal entspannt, seit er Hand an Wesley gelegt hat. Beobachtet das lautlose Drama, das sich vor ihm abzeichnet mit immer härter werdenden Umrissen.

Wenn Cordelia eines verabscheut, dann Lügen, daran änderte selbst ihr Tod nichts und Wes war nicht ehrlich mit ihr, indem er die ganze Schuld auf seine Schultern lud. Jetzt muss er mit den Folgen leben, die sein Warten auf den richtigen Moment ihm eingebracht haben.

„Willst du den lustigen Teil hören?“

Wes schüttelt verhalten den Kopf, ob er tatsächlich verneint oder sich aus der Starre zu lösen versucht, die ihn eingefangen hat, ist unklar. „Es hätten drei Worte gereicht, um diese allumfassende Tragödie zu verhindern.“

Die Augen bohren sich wieder in seine und der blasierte Tonfall ist fast zurück, „Ich liebe dich?“

Angel schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf, „Ich verzeihe dir.“

Und irgendwie ist es immer noch lustig. Und irgendwie traurig.

Angel zwingt seinen Dämon zurück unter die Oberfläche und fokussiert seinen Blick auf die Schatten vor ihm, die Handbewegung von vorhin ist zurück. „Aber ich habe euch unterbrochen, lasst euch durch mich nicht aus der Stimmung bringen. Immerhin muss die Lady noch bedient werden, oder? Sie hat es sich rechtschaffend verdient.“

Er zündet sich die nächste Zigarette an und wartet auf das Wiedereinsetzen der Bewegung. Wartet auf etwas, das sein Nachdenken nicht in Grübeln verwandelt und die Wahrheit seiner Aussage zurück in sein Unterbewusstsein treibt. Dorthin wo sich seine Seele befindet, zusammen mit seinem Bedauern und seiner Schuld. Wartet auf visuelle Stimulans, die ihn vergessen lässt, dass es nicht überlebenswichtig für ihn war, seinen Claim an den beiden auf die Ebene des Blutes zu bringen. Dass es nicht ein Segen, sondern Fluch ist für sie alle und dass er auf ein höheres Ziel hingearbeitet hat, bevor seine primitiven Instinkte überhand gewonnen hatten. Dass dies hier es verdammt noch mal _wert_ war, all das aufzugeben und zu verleugnen. Sich und sein Schicksal aufzugeben.

Sie sind beide seelenlos und das hier nur eine Frage der Zeit. Es ist noch genügend Raum für den Streit, wenn sie nicht so intim verbunden sind und die momentane Aggressivität zu einem brauchbaren Nutzen führen.

Er ist immer noch hart und er weiß, dass Wes es in jedem Fall ist.

Angel wartet, nicht sicher auf was er genau wartet. Aber er fixiert sie durch den blauen Dunst der zwischen ihnen liegt und hofft auf die Erlösung aus dieser aufgezwungenen Passivität. Weil es nicht in ihrer Natur liegt und der einzige Moment, in dem sein Dämon früher Ruhe fand, das Stellen der Beute war. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert.

„Angel, komm her.“

Cors Stimme überrascht ihn, in ihrer Ernsthaftigkeit und es ist beinahe genug. Aber nicht ganz. Er nimmt einen tiefen Zug, schwächt ihren Geruch, der wie ein Sirenengesang in seinem Blut echot mit dem Nikotin ab. Sie streckt wieder die Hand aus, diesmal von einem fast beschwörenden Gesichtsausdruck begleitet. Und es tut ihm leid, wirklich. Aber er lehnt sich tiefer zurück in seinem Sessel, spürt das Leder auf seiner nackten Haut und die Blicke der beiden.

Er gibt ihr ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, „Nicht dein Platz, um zu bitten, Cor.“

„Angel, bitte, komm her.“ Er hört, wie Wes mit den Worten kämpft, mit dem neuen Konzept, das sich vor ihm ausbreitet und Angel fühlt, den Wechsel in der Dynamik. Wes Niederlage und sein Sieg, ist schwindelig und leicht, oszillierend von der neugewonnen Macht, die sich vertraut und altbekannt anfühlt.

Yeah, er ist ein egoistischer Bastard, aber wen kümmert es, solange jeder glücklich damit ist.

Wenn sein Gewissen sich in die dunkelste Ecke seines Selbst zurückzieht und dort zusammen mit seiner Seele verrotten kann.

Die Zigarette ausdrückend, lässt er die zwei Meter zum Bett hinter sich. Es geht nicht mehr um Macht und Dominanz, aber Sex ist immer noch nicht _nur_ Sex und sie wissen es zu genau. Wussten es zu Beginn und werden es bis zum Ende ihrer Existenz nicht vergessen.

Cors Hand schmiegt sich in seine und sein Blick ist auf ihre Augen gerichtet, seelenlos, aber niemals leblos und er wundert sich, für den Bruchteil eines Augenblickes, während er an ihrer Seite kniet, ob es hätte anders kommen können. Ob sie zusammen eine Chance gehabt hätten, in dem ‚Was wäre wenn’ bevor die Obsession für Wesley sich manifestierte und alles in Asche verwandelte. Bevor er einsehen musste, dass seine Seele nicht stark genug ist, um seine Begierde zu zügeln und zähmen.

Er irgendwann aufhörte sich zu sorgen, weil es keinen Sinn mehr machte.

Dann zieht sie seinen Kopf zu sich und er ergibt sich der Fügung ihrer Hand an seinem Nacken. Senkt seine Lippen auf ihre und es ist nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Alles was zählt ist jetzt und hier. Kein Platz für Gedanken, zwischen ihren Lippen und dem sich aufbauenden Druck.

Ihre Zunge, die über seine Zähne gleitet und den Dämon anfacht. Spielerisch. Reizend.

Ihr Geschmack, der das übrige tut. Delikat. Köstlich.

Wes’ Finger in seinem Haar und die leichte Bewegung, die bis zu ihren Lippen nachhallt, dort seinen Mund in Besitz nimmt, wie sie von Wes genommen wird. Die kleinen Laute zurück in ihre Kehle bringen und seine Knie weich werden lassen, bis er sich neben sie legt. Ihren Arm über ihren Kopf zurückbiegt und ihre Finger miteinander verschränkt. Sie in ihrer Bewegungsfreiheit einengt und die Reaktion ist altbekannt. Cor beginnt seine Mund zu ficken, während sich ihre Hüfte schneller windet in dem Versuch, das Tempo zu erhöhen und er grinst in ihren verlangenden Kuss.

Ihre Fingernägel, die sich in seinen Handrücken graben, tief genug, um Blut an die Oberfläche zu spülen. Wittert Wes Blut in der Luft und weiß, dass ihre andere Hand sich in dessen Rücken gräbt. Kratzer hinterlässt. Kerben, die schneller heilen werden, als das hier andauern wird. Weil das eine der unschädlichsten Methoden ist, eine angepisste Cordelia zu besänftigen.

Löst sich von ihrem Mund, findet Wes’ Bisswunde an ihrem Hals, lässt seine Fänge in die Vertiefung gleiten und saugt. Spürt Wes’ Fänge an seinem Hals und spürt wie Cor ihren Kopf hebt um den Kreis zu komplettieren. Angel fühlt sich berauscht und leicht, obwohl er weiß, dass der Blutverlust von ihr ausgeglichen wird, sie sich ihren Anteil zurückholt und sich nichts wirklich ändert. Kein Wechsel vonstatten geht, der bedeutungsvoll ist und sie das hier trotzdem tiefer verbindet, als jede Mission und Wiedergutmachung.

Dass er sie beide liebt, trotz allem und dass das sein Fall war.

Nicht seine Obsessionen oder Instinkte, sondern die Liebe und die Panik sie zu verlieren, ohne sie jemals besessen zu haben. Und dann denkt er schließlich nicht mehr und lässt seinen Körper, den hohlen Platz in seinem Kopf einnehmen und die eingespielte Choreografie der letzten Wochen hat nichts von ihrem Zauber verloren. Die Magie knistert immer noch bei der Berührung ihrer Haut und sprüht Funken, die mit jedem beharrlicheren Erkundschaften von vertrautem Terrain Feuer legen.

Wenn Cor sich genau so windet und wenn seine Hand genau die Furche auf Wesleys unterem Rücken findet, die ihn in Erwartung stöhnen lässt, bevor er tiefer wandert und seine Zunge genau die Biegung unter Cordelias Brust streichelt und alles zu einem Wirbel von Haut und Gliedern wird. Vor dem Finale. Die seidige Kühle wird durch weiße Hitze ersetzt, die sich langsam zu einem Ball in seinem Unterleib zusammenzieht.

Cors Hand hat seine Erektion gefunden und er kommt der unausgesprochenen Aufforderung nach, die sich in ihrem festen Griff widerspiegelt. Er stützt sich auf seinen Ellbogen, fährt ihren Körper mit gekonnter Hand ab, um schließlich mit seinem Daumen den Punkt zu finden, der nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit lechzt. Formt langsame Kreise um ihre Klitoris, die Wes’ Tempo entsprechen. Wiederholt die Geste mit seiner Zunge, erforscht ihren Busen mit enger werdender Drehung. Knabbert, beißt mit stumpfen Zähnen ihren Nippel, hört sie stöhnen. Sieht aus dem Augenwinkel wie Wes den Kuss vertieft und sie unter ihren Händen knochenlos und willenlos wird.

Ihr Halt um seinen Schwanz sich verliert, zu entrückt um Fokus zu bewahren und Wesley endlich Erbarmen mit ihr hat und tiefer und schneller zustößt. Er sich ebenfalls nur noch auf ihren empfindlichsten Punkt konzentriert. Das Zittern sich über ihren Bauch ausbreitet und er zubeißt, als er es in ihren kraftlosen Fingern spürt. Zu weit weg für einen Namen formt sie einen unartikulierten Schrei, der von den Wänden widerhallt und ihn ihre Lippen für sich beanspruchen lässt. Saugt ihren harschen Atem auf und küsst sie träge, während sie langsam zurückkehrt.

Spürt Wes’ Finger in seinem Haar und dreht den Kopf. Ist konfrontiert mit dunkelblauen Augen und weichem Lächeln und er reflektiert es. Für einen Moment ungeschützt und nicht im Stande seine Abwehr aufzubauen. Weil Cordelia genau diesen gesättigten Laut in ihrer Kehle macht, den sie ihr nur zusammen entlocken können. Weil er zufrieden ist und Wes auch. Weil sie beide wissen, dass wenn Cor nicht so verausgabt wäre, sie wie ein Raubkatze schnurren würde und es einiges an Handarbeit erfordert, dass sie nach dem Sex nicht brummt oder sofort zu der nächsten Beschäftigung übergeht.

Und Wes’ Kuss ist sanft und voller Hingabe und Angel will sich darin verlieren.

Bevor die Zärtlichkeit sich wandelt und zielgerichtet wird, die Bewegungen schneller und der Druck harscher. Erkundet zögernd Täler und Berge mit seinen Händen in dem Kosmos, der sich in seinem Bett ausstreckt. Ist überrascht als Wes ihn auf den Rücken dreht und sich aus Cordelia zurückzieht, stattdessen über ihm kniet und sich vorbeugt. Die Schwere seines Schwanzes neben seinem zum liegen kommt.

Wagt es nicht den Blick von Wesleys Augen zu lösen aus Angst den Bann zu brechen, der sich um sie webt. Sie in einen Kokon aus Armen und Wärme spinnt. Fühlt dessen Länge neben seiner eigenen. Streicht langsam mit beiden Händen über dessen Oberschenkel fühlt raue Haare, die sich in der Glätte seiner Hüfte verlieren. Wandert weiter zu seiner Taille, spreizt die Finger über flache Muskeln und schließlich leicht hervorstehende Rippen, folgt ihnen zu seinem Rücken und bringt seine Hände um dessen Schulter zum liegen. Immer noch überrascht darüber wie perfekt sich diese Rundung in seine Handfläche schmiegt.

Verharrt in dieser Position. Ist atemlos und lebendig, weil er das hier zum Durchhalten benötigt. Diese kurzen innigen Momente dazwischen. Weil es das ist, was jetzt seinen Dämon zur Ruhe kommen lässt und seine Seele sich vergessen.

Wenn Wes ihn genau mit dieser Intensität mustert, die ihn an Liebe erinnert und selbst wenn es nur Faszination und Hingabe ist, ist es für ihn im Augenblick genug, um keine einzige getroffene Entscheidung zu bereuen.

Die Distanz zwischen ihren Gesichtern schmilzt in einer atemberaubenden Langsamkeit und das Lächeln ist immer noch da. In der Linie seines Mundes und Angel ist nicht sicher, ob er es tatsächlich wegküssen will oder einfach nur in seinen Augen versinken und dann fährt Wes Zunge über seine Unterlippe und es erscheint trivial, sich ein Lächeln zu wünschen, wenn er _das_ hier haben kann. Er hebt ein wenig die Hüften, weniger ein Winden sondern nur ein leichter Stoß, das Andeuten von Enge und sie atmen beide hart ein. Hypersensibel.

Bevor Wes seine Oberschenkel anspannt und damit seine Hüfte auf der Matratze fixiert. Sein Haar zwischen seine Fäuste nimmt und seinen Kopf in das Kissen drückt, noch immer umsichtig und abgeklärt. Aber die Enge ist zurück und Angel atmet jetzt absichtlich, um sie zu verstärken, das Reiben nur dieses kleine bisschen zu erhöhen und er spürt das Knabbern an seiner Lippe, fragt sich, woher Wes die Ruhe nimmt, nachdem er den Höllenritt zwischen Cors Schenkel hinter sich gebracht hat, bei dem sie genauso schutzlos dalag wie er jetzt. Bei dem ebenfalls Wes das Tempo vorgab und er sich nicht erinnern kann das Wes kam.

Der Gedanke verschwindet mit Wesleys Zunge, die den Kuss vertieft und er sich fügt. Dominieren lässt, ohne an Protest zu denken oder Gegenwehr. Weil er seinen Körper enger an seinen presst, leicht hin und herschwingt und ihn schmerzhaft daran erinnert, wie hart er tatsächlich ist. Wie sehr er die Erlösung braucht, die Wes ihm geben kann und das Seufzen entweicht bevor er es bremsen kann. Er stößt wieder mit den Hüften hoch, aber diesmal kommen seine Hände auf Wes’ Hintern zu liegen und die Friktion ist genug, dass sie beide aufstöhnen, der Kuss wird inständig und Angel spürt, dass nicht nur er sich an dem Limit bewegt.

Diese Unentschlossenheit, ob er gefickt oder ficken will, nicht nur an seinem Verstand nagt und er ist mit einer harschen Bewegung plötzlich in Wes. Überrumpelt und die halbgesenkten Lider über ihm, lassen keinen Zweifel, was sein Gegenüber heute vorzeiht, ebenso wenig wie das raue Eindringen. Ein unheilvolles Grinsen später liegt Wes unter ihm, die Knie noch immer angezogen, ihm freien Zugang gewährend.

Sein Blick bleibt kurz auf Cordelia liegen, deren Augen die Farbe von dunklem Honig angenommen haben, ohne dass ihr Dämon an die Oberfläche dringt und ihr rätselhafter Gesichtsausdruck ist etwas, um das er sich später Gedanken machen wird. Denn ihr Schweiß hängt süß in der Luft und unwiderstehlich. Einen perfekten Kontrast zu Wes’ Herbe bildet und die beiden zusammenfließen und sich vermischen zu dem, was sein Dämon als Heimat wiedererkennt und Ursprung.

Anfang und Ende.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wendet sich Wesley zu. Seine Faust schließt sich fest um dessen Schwanz, noch immer gefesselt von seinem Gesichtsausdruck und er nimmt einen harten, tiefen Rhythmus auf, der sie beide schnell an Grenze von Wörtern bringt und Sprache ist nicht nötig. Nicht in diesem Stadium. Nicht wenn Wes diese primitive Laute von sich gibt, die ihm anzeigen, dass er alles richtig macht und er den Kopf zurückwirft. Der Biss ist purer Reflex und Angel fühlt Wes Orgasmus gegen seinen Bauch, bevor er mehr als die Haut durchschlägt und von seinem eigenen gleißenden Höhenpunkt aufgezehrt wird.

In dem Bruchteil der Sekunde, in der realisiert, was passiert, muss Angel sich eingestehen, dass er sich geirrt hat. Seine Childer haben sich nicht den schmerzhaftesten Weg ausgesucht, sich seiner zu erledigen, sondern den angenehmsten.

Angel bereut, dass er nie gelernt hat, sie richtig zu deuten und dass die stumme Kommunikation von vorhin keine Schuldfrage war, sondern sein Hinrichtungsbescheid. Dass ein Dämon mit zurückgedrängter Seele, trotzdem nicht seelenlos ist und dass er glücklich sein sollte, dass Wes derjenige war, der gezögert hat. Dass Cordelia wie immer ihr Versprechen gehalten hat, ihn zu töten, sollte er sich jemals zurückverwandeln.

Dass die Welt zur Hölle gehen und er dort auf sie warten wird.

Zeit und Raum verlieren ihre Bedeutung und er versinkt im Nichts.

  
_Solid by morning_  
_And I'll freeze here -_  
_Winter by morning._  
_~*~ David Usher - St. Lawrence River ~*~_


End file.
